Seito
by Peter Smith
Summary: A MMPR/PRS crossover! Late one night after karate practice in the Youth Centre, Jason is approached by a young boy named Jayden Shiba, who makes an unusual request.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Just before we start, you'll have to forgive me for the timeline that doesn't quite match up. I know these two characters really couldn't have spent a lot of time around each other, at their respective ages here (one ten, the other fifteen). But I wanted so badly to mash these two eras of PR headfirst together, and see what happened. There's so much missing time, in the lives of one of these guys, and I really wanted to explore that. Feedback is always welcomed :).

Oh, and for the record, "Seito" is a Japanese word meaning 'student'. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Okay everybody," Jason called, gazing out over his students practicing their routines in the Youth Centre, "I think that'll be it for the night. Great job! You all did really well."

The shadows outside were growing longer. Through the window, Jason could see the headlights of parents arriving to pick up their children. It hadbeen a long day, and he was feeling it. He'd scraped through a chemistry exam, aced a book report for English, and taught his weekly karate class. Not to mention destroying the Wheel of Misfortune after lunch. A long day, Jason thought, but any day where evil exploded was a good one.

"Take care of yourselves," he continued, "and I'll see you next week!" With a final bow, he stepped back towards his water bottle, and reached for a red towel.

A young boy with a head of dark curls approached. "Thanks Jason," the boy began. "Pete wanted me to tell you he's sorry he couldn't make it."

Jason smiled and waved his hand. "No problem Scott," Jason replied. "Tell Pete not to worry about it. I know there's a bad flu going around at the moment. Make sure he takes it easy, and he can catch up next week."

Scott waved and raced out after his sister. Jason watched as everyone filtered outside, the kids talking about teachers and what they'd been watching on TV, while their parents caught up on all the local gossip. Once he was sure nobody had been forgotten, he was about to leave when he caught sight of two shadowy figures standing in the locker hallway. On the left was a young boy who looked about ten, while the heavyset man beside him was in his late twenties. Jason didn't remember seeing either of them while he'd been teaching. Now the Youth Centre was empty, they stepped out of the shadows towards him. The boy had a mop of wavy light brown hair and steely blue-grey eyes, while the man was wearing what Jason guessed was a traditional Oriental robe, yet his thick dark hair had been slicked back with far too much gel.

"Can I help you guys?" Jason asked.

"My name is Jayden," the boy replied formally. His voice was so soft that Jason almost didn't hear him. "This is my mentor Ji," and he indicated the stern-faced man behind him.

Jason blinked. "If you're looking for Ernie, I think he's out the back…"

"No," Jayden said quickly. "You're Jason Scott the karate instructor, correct? I need you to teach me."

"You just missed my class," Jason said, indicating the mats on the ground behind him. "We meet here the same time every week. There's always room for one more."

"No, I can't learn with anyone else," Jayden said. "It has to be just me."

Jason frowned and glanced to the boy's mentor. The man named Ji remained silent, but the look on his face made it clear he didn't like what was happening. "You mean, like, private lessons?" Jason asked. "I'm not sure if the Youth Centre's insurance covers that. You don't have to worry about the others. Everyone has to start somewhere, right? And most of the other kids are really cool."

"No, it's not that."

"Well there's plenty of other tutors in the city," Jason continued. "I know a few of them offer private lessons. I can give you some names…"

"It has to be you. It has to be the best."

Jason smiled, and met Jayden's gaze. "Now who told you that?"

"Everyone."

From anyone else that age, the comment would've been dripping with sarcasm. But the look on Jayden's face told Jason that he was deadly serious. "I'm really not the best person to ask," Jason added. "I know it doesn't look it, but my days are busier than you think."

Jayden took a step forward. "Please," he said simply.

Jason felt trapped without an escape. But something in Jayden's quiet, trembling voice told him that he couldn't turn the boy away. "Okay," Jason relented. He watched as relief washed over Jayden's face. "Okay. Come back tomorrow night, and we can sort out the paperwork and see where you're at. Mr Jayden…?"

"Just Jayden, for now," Jayden replied.

"Sure, just Jayden," Jason said. If Jayden understood the joke, he didn't show it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jayden bowed earnestly. "Thank you," he said. Behind him, Ji scowled in annoyance, but said nothing as he followed Jayden out to the door. Jason watched them go, and then gazed around the building.

What the heck had just happened?

* * *

The Youth Centre was empty the next night as Jason set up his training gear and shuffled the mats into place. He'd heard a few unusual requests in his time as a karate teacher, and it wasn't like this was a normal city to grow up in. But last night was one for the books. He half expected Jayden not to show up at all, never mind that strange 'mentor' character. He looked up to the juice bar as Ernie staggered out of the kitchen, struggling with overflowing garbage bags under one arm and a pile of cardboard boxes under the other.

"Ernie, hey," Jason called. "Let me help you with that," and he jogged up towards the bar, where Ernie awkwardly passed him the stack of cardboard.

"Thanks Jason," Ernie said. "Your student hasn't turned up yet?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm starting to think he might not show at all. But if nothing else, I'll get some homework done. The recycling bin still out the front?"

"Round the side, near the gate. They empty it first thing in the morning."

Jason followed the shadowy path around the side of the building to the yellow recycling dumpster, throwing the pile into the bin before returning. But as he made his way back, he spotted Jayden and Ji on the other side of the street, heading towards the Youth Centre carpark. Neither had spotted him. He was about to call out when their voices reached him.

"…still say this is a terrible idea," Ji was saying.

"I know what we're risking," Jayden replied.

"Do you? Being out in the open makes us targets. And involving other people? What have I always taught you?"

Jayden's face darkened. "You told me all this yesterday, Ji. My mind is made up. I need to do this."

"But I can teach you…"

"How to master my symbol power, sure. And maybe someday I'll be able to do something more than light a matchstick. But I need to learn how to fight, Ji."

With the conversation over, they crossed the street. Realising he was about to be caught eavesdropping, Jason stuck to the shadows and ducked back inside. Jayden and Ji arrived a minute later, and Jason waved a greeting.

"I'm glad to see you guys," he said.

Ji's face hardened and he turned to Jayden. "You have one hour. No less." With that, he sat down on the floor, pulled an ancient-looking leather-bound book from his robes, and began reading.

Jason lowered his voice. "What was that about?"

"That's just Ji," Jayden shrugged. "He's annoying, but I know he's trying to take care of me." He paused, and Jason couldn't help but hear the sadness in Jayden's voice. "He doesn't get it sometimes, though."

Jason's brow fell. There was something there, a shadow just below the surface. But it wasn't his place to ask, and he caught himself before he did. "Okay, cool," he said. "Now, I shuffled my schedule and chatted to Ernie. We have the place three days a week, so we'll be moving a lot faster through the course. I figured that'd be okay."

"Absolutely," Jayden nodded.

"For now, I just want to see what you can do. Let's begin."

* * *

It continued that way for the rest of the week. Wherever Jayden was from, it was clear he came from a background of strict order and discipline. He and Ji were punctual to a fault, arriving every night at almost the same minute. Jayden spoke rarely and asked questions even less. Jason found it helpful, but also a little unnerving. Regardless, Jayden was eager to learn, and picked up new concepts with startling speed. One night as a test, Jason showed Jayden a move that most of his long-term students were still struggling with. Jayden got it on the second try. And all the while, Ji sat in the corner with a different book every night, always keeping a watchful eye on the rest of the Youth Centre.

Jason's curiosity grew with every lesson. He once told Jayden that he was free to invite some friends if he wanted, but Jayden barely acknowledged him. Another time, the training mat had slipped on the linoleum floor. Jayden had landed awkwardly and been left with a considerable limp. Jason joked that Jayden's parents would worry about his son coming home injured, but Jayden grimaced and didn't say another word the rest of the night.

Then something strange, well, stranger happened. Jason had a geography essay that he couldn't put off any longer. Needing to spend the night working on it, he'd met Jayden to call off the night's sparring session.

"I'm sorry," Jason said. "I'm barely passing this class as it is. I gotta make time to study."

"Oh?" Jayden replied. The disappointment in his voice was palpable. It was the first real emotion Jason had heard in Jayden's voice in all the time he'd known him. "But you'll be here tomorrow?"

Jason nodded, and found himself trying to reassure his young student. "Yeah, of course. Don't worry."

"Good," Jayden said. There was the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. "I'm looking forward to it. Good luck with your essay."

* * *

With an uninterrupted night to focus on his schoolwork, Jason took the opportunity to not only finish his geography essay for Mr Kaplan, but catch up on everything else as well. Satisfied he wouldn't have to cancel any future lessons, he returned to the Youth Centre the next night. He was just setting up when Jayden and Ji arrived, a full five minutes ahead of what was usually an unbreakable daily schedule. With Ji once again occupied by his books, Jayden was just working through some new moves when footsteps echoed through the building. Jason looked up and smiled.

"Zac, hey," he called. The jovial Black Ranger waved, and Jason turned to Jayden. "This is a friend of mine, Zac Taylor. I just need to talk to him. I'll be back in a minute."

"We missed you at the science fair tonight," Zac said, as Jason approached.

Jason's eyes grew wide. "That was tonight?" he asked. "I completely forgot. I'm sorry. Tell Billy I'll make it up to him."

"Dude, even Tommy remembered."

"It's on tomorrow night as well right? I'll be there, I promise."

Zac dropped down onto the step, and Jason joined him a second later. "It's not like you to forget about your friends," Zac began. "You seem distracted a lot lately. What's going on, man?"

Jason lowered his voice, and nodded over to where Jayden was executing almost flawless spin kicks. "I have this new student," he started. "His name's Jayden, and that's really all I know about him. He won't tell me his last name or where he's from. He begged me to study by himself, rather than join one of my other classes. He doesn't talk about his friends, and I haven't met any family." He nodded over to Ji. "All he has is his mentor, this Ji character, who sits in the corner and reads those old books all night. And I know what you're going to say. I'm a teacher. None of this is any of my business." But Jason's voice trailed off, and he shook his head. "I guess I'm worried about him."

"Well forget the teaching thing for a second. What does your gut tell you?"

Jason turned to meet Zac's gaze. "That something's not right here. He just seems so unhappy all the time. I don't know what to do."

Zac sat back. "He already trusts you this much, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So talk to him out of the dojo," Zac replied. "Maybe he needs to see you as less of a teacher, and more as a friend?"

Jason nodded slowly. "I'll give that a try. Thanks."

"No problem," Zac replied, then nodded to the door. "I gotta get back. See you at school tomorrow man."

A few minutes later, Ji promptly stood up, sliding the book he was reading into his knapsack. "Jayden," he said, tapping his watch. "We must go."

Jason frowned. Seeing the disappointment on Jayden's face, he remembered what Zac had suggested. "Hey," he began quickly. "My friend has a display in the school's science fair this year. I know it sounds dull, but he's one of the smartest people in the world. Last year he accidentally blew up the cafeteria, but in his defence, nobody was hurt, and ever since the lunch menu has been superb. You want to stop by tomorrow afternoon? There'll be plenty of kids there your age."

"A science fair?" Jayden repeated, the concept seemingly alien.

"No," Ji said angrily. They both turned to see him scowling. "Jayden, you know your training doesn't allow such pointless excursions. Tomorrow we work on symbol power. Same as always."

Jayden looked back to Jason. "I'm sorry. Destiny awaits, and all."

"That's fine, I shouldn't have asked," Jason said, and raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Jason watched as they left. Zac was right. There was something going on that he was missing. Pieces to the puzzle he hadn't found yet. But as he packed up for the night and switched off the lights, he thought back to the conversation he'd overheard the night of Jayden's first lesson.

It was obvious Ji wanted his young charge to keep a low profile. But what on Earth could they have been running from?

* * *

On the rocky shores of a river of blood, the messenger ran as fast as he could, tripping and sliding over the loose stones. His footsteps were the only sounds in the heavy, oppressive silence. The crimson water was still, with no hint of wind or current. Even the light here was sickly and weak. This was not a place for the living, where life was welcome to grow and flourish.

This was a place for the dead.

"Lord Sagasu!" the creature cried, with a coarse and inhuman screech. "We have news!"

Ahead along the riverbank, a tall figure turned away from a wooden boat in the distance, and gazed down at the creature fast approaching. "And what information have my Yokai warriors learned?" Sagasu asked. "Talk quickly, imp. I tire of your failings."

"We have found them!" came the reply. Sagasu's eyes lit up. "We have located the township they fled to! And once he is at his most vulnerable, we can strike!"

Sagasu grinned triumphantly. "I knew we would catch them eventually," he said. "And with him out of our way, the surface world will fall and drown, and we will be free at last! This is great news. Gather every Yokai warrior that you can! Go!"

Sagasu watched as the creature raced away. Behind him, the ground shook with heavy footsteps, and a long shadow fell over him. Sagasu glanced back to the giant beast towering over him.

"You hear that Oni?" Sagasu asked. "The prize is within our reach. Come, we have work to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes - thanks for reading guys! I hope you're enjoying the story. Here's chapter 2, where we find out a little bit more about Jayden and his mysterious mentor...

To brankel - thanks for all your feedback :). You always post such lovely things, and I know I've never thanked you for them (because I'm slack), but I am sorry for that, and I want you to know that your reviews are always appreciated, and I'm really grateful :).

Michelle the Editor - thanks for your feedback as well! The thing about Ji (and, indeed, Jayden) is that we're seeing these guys develop into the people that we eventually come to know. They're not that confident yet, they're both still works in progress (which is the point for Jayden, after all). And you're right. Without giving away any important storylines, Ji has suddenly found himself with a pseudo-son to raise, but he doesn't really know how to. He lost some very close friends, and he's a little scared because he understands (probably moreso than Jayden, at this point) how dangerous and scary the demons are. So that's where I figured he would be, at this point in his life. But again, thanks for the compliments, I really appreciate them :).

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jayden and his mysterious mentor stayed on Jason's mind for the rest of the week. But on Saturday afternoon, he received a bit of luck. Crossing the park to meet up with the guys for a friendly game of soccer, he took the long way round an under-tens cricket game, and was just returning to the path when he glanced over to a nearby picnic bench. There sat Ji, with his knapsack of books beside him, while Jayden was stepping lightly through the trees a few metres away. Jason paused, wondering what Jayden was doing. But as he walked closer, he saw that Jayden was practicing some sword-fighting routines with a wooden training sword, a kind of dummy weapon similar to what Jason often used.

This was the first time he'd seen Jayden outside the Youth Centre. The expression on his face was still one of focussed determination, but he was definitely enjoying the sun on his face and the grass under his feet. With his mind made up, Jason crossed towards them.

"Jayden, hey!" Jason called. Jayden turned to the sound, saw Jason and smiled. Ji looked up and around, grinding his teeth at the teenager walking towards them.

Jayden sensed with superhuman accuracy what Ji was about to say. "Ji, it's okay, I needed a break anyway," he said.

"Five minutes," Ji replied, and returned to his books.

"So you're holding out on me?" Jason asked, pointing to the wooden sword.

"Oh, yeah. It's a… hobby," Jayden replied, choosing his words carefully.

"You're pretty good."

"Do you know swords?" Jayden asked, sitting down on the grass.

"A little," Jason replied, and dropped down beside him. "Actually, I'm glad we ran into each other. I'm sorry to ask, but I really do need your last name, for the paperwork for the Youth Centre. Ernie says it's a liability thing. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't budge."

Jayden glanced over to Ji, and lowered his voice. "That's okay, I never meant to get you in trouble," he replied. "It's Shiba. Jayden Shiba."

Of all the things Jason had expected to hear, that wasn't one of them. "Shiba?"

"I know," Jayden said. "My great-grandfather was from Tokyo."

"So you're really not from around here, are you?"

"Ji and I move a lot."

Jason nodded over to the cricket game. "I'm guessing no school or sports, either," he began. "Does Ji home-school you?"

"He's actually a pretty good teacher on a lot of things," Jayden replied. "Not so much maths, but great with history and social studies."

"What about your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," Jayden replied quickly. For a long minute, he was very interested in the grass, before reaching for the sword and climbing back to his feet. "I really should get back to practicing," he said hastily.

"That's cool," Jason replied. Glancing over to a nearby tree, he noticed a second practice sword jutting out from Jayden's backpack. "Do you need a sparring partner?"

"Um, sure," Jayden said, surprise in his voice. "That'd be great!"

Reaching for the weapon, Jason glanced down into the backpack and saw a keycard reading 'Park Hotel' at the bottom. Raising the sword, he turned back to Jayden.

"Go easy on me," Jayden began, with a playful grin. "I'm a lot younger than you," and the wooden sword flashed through the air. Jason blocked the blade, struck it away and countered, Jayden easily dodging the move. Jason stepped forward, swinging again, the blades bouncing off each other with sharp wooden cracks. Trading blows back and forth, Jason fought not to take the duel too seriously and sub into Ranger-mode without realising it, but Jayden was dancing around him so effortlessly that he felt more and more like a rank amateur. Dropping low, he swung the sword in a wide arc, but Jayden parried the blow and retaliated, forcing Jason back.

"You're not bad yourself," Jayden nodded.

"Thanks," Jason replied. But as he took a second to catch his breath, Jayden suddenly attacked, moving so fast Jason barely had time to react. He raised his sword to block, but Jayden twisted his wrist at the last second, and the blunt wooden blade struck Jason's wrist with a sharp crack. Jason let out a yelp and dropped his sword.

"Why do I have the feeling I just got ambushed?" Jason asked, massaging his wrist. Very few opponents had ever disarmed him like that, and none of them had been a ten-year-old boy. "I gotta know, what was I doing wrong?"

"You're relying too much on brute force," Jayden replied. "You're wasting too much energy on being showy. Ji always says that using a sword is about simplicity. The dance is about your blade and how you connect to it. It's not always about raw power. Don't feel too bad, it's a mistake a lot of people make."

Jason glanced over to Ji. "Maybe your mentor knows what he's doing after all," he said, and reached for the fallen sword. "Okay Jayden, round two. Teach me something else."

* * *

Ji had just settled in for his daily meditation when there was an urgent, loud knocking on the door of the hotel room. They never had visitors, and he assumed the person knocking would quickly realise their mistake and move on. He'd just shut his eyes and refocussed his breathing when the knocking came again. This time, the door shook. Losing his concentration, he grumpily climbed to his feet.

"Jayden, is that you?" he called. "You're back early? It's not like you to forget your keys."

Reaching the door, Ji glanced through the viewer. With a sigh, he pulled open the door. "Jason?"

"Hi," Jason said, waving awkwardly, before letting his hand fall.

Ji crossed his arms, unimpressed. "Can I help you? Jayden isn't here at the moment."

The man's accent was indecipherable. Jason briefly wondered just how many other towns Jayden and Ji had lived in before coming to this one. "Actually, no," he replied. "I wanted to talk to you about Jayden." He waited for Ji to invite him inside, but after a long minute, realised that an invite wouldn't be forthcoming. So he brushed past Ji and stepped around him into the room regardless. And to think Trini always told him that he didn't know how to do subtle.

Ji locked the door. "Did Jayden tell you where we were staying?"

"No, I saw the room key in his backpack the other day," Jason replied. "I thought about not coming, but I have to be honest here. I'm really worried about him."

"Why? What happened? Is Jayden all right? Is he hurt?"

"No, he's fine. But, look, he seems so sad all the time. In all the lessons he's had with me, I've seen him smile maybe once." Jason raised his hands to emphasise the point. "Trust me. I understand being dedicated to a greater cause. But I don't think he's happy, Ji. What about his parents? Where are they?"

Ji's expression fell. "Jayden's parents passed away when he was quite young," he said softly. "I don't think he remembers them. At least, I hope he doesn't. I miss them terribly."

"I'm sorry," Jason replied. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories," but the pieces were starting to fit. "He told me he didn't have any brothers or sisters…"

"No," Ji interrupted, faster than Jayden had the other day. Jason filed it away for future reference. "No, there's just Jayden."

"Well does he have any friends? People he spends time with?"

"When he was much younger, Jayden's best friend was a boy named Antonio," Ji recalled. "He was the youngest son of a local fisherman. They were inseparable. But Antonio's family moved away. I think his parents wanted to get him as far away from us as possible."

That was an odd thing to say, but the rest of it made sense. "Ji, he's _lonely_," Jason said softly. "He just wants someone to talk to who isn't a teacher."

"His mission takes priority," Ji replied sharply. But his face fell, and he looked away. "This isn't what either of us would've preferred."

Jason rested a hand on Ji's shoulder. "I know," he said. "The fact he's anywhere near normal says a lot about how you raised him. But you gotta step up, Ji. He's a ten-year-old boy. He needs friends, and a family."

"What would you have me do?"

"Stop treating him like a project in your diary," Jason replied. "At some point in the future, he's gonna need people to ground him. To help him grow. I know I did. You guys are each other's family, right? Trust me. You will end up relying on each other more than you think. Don't ever forget that."

Ji didn't reply, his expression unreadable. "I will take your suggestions into consideration," he said finally, then met Jason's gaze. "Thank you."

"Jayden will appreciate it," Jason said. "I'll let myself out."

Leaving the hotel room, Jason crossed the carpark and stepped out onto the street. Looking up, he saw Jayden approaching, a bag of groceries in either hand.

"Jason," Jayden said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to chat to Ji about something," Jason said. "Nothing too serious. See you tomorrow night for our next lesson?"

"That'd be great," Jayden said, and the two parted.

A cool afternoon breeze picked up as Jason made his way back down to the Youth Centre. He was certain he'd done the right thing, so why did he have this horrible feeling he was being watched by unkind eyes? He quickened his pace, and jogged the rest of the way.

And the red light glowing in the mailboxes along the street faded away without him even noticing.

* * *

"So where's Ji tonight?" asked Jason, as Jayden followed him over to the training mats. Jayden had arrived at the Youth Centre without his omnipresent mentor, and Jason couldn't help but ask.

"He wasn't feeling well," Jayden replied. "He said that I'd be okay to go without him today." He paused. "It's funny. Ji's been nicer lately," and he turned to Jason. "That wouldn't have anything to do with you coming to visit the other day?"

Jason contrived to look innocent. "A happy coincidence," he said. Jayden smiled, and Jason continued. "Okay, so you're doing really well. But there's a couple of new styles I want to show you tonight. Just the basics, but I think you'll pick 'em quickly."

Across the Youth Centre, the kitchen light flickered on, a yellow glow shining around the doorway. Jayden glanced over, and Jason watched as his eyes flew wide with unmistakable fear. In a blind panic, he raced over to Jason's side.

"Jayden, what…?"

"It's the Yokai!" Jayden shouted, grabbing Jason's hand. "They've found us! We have to get out of here!"

"Hey! Hey, calm down," Jason replied, and knelt down to meet Jayden's gaze. "It's just Ernie. He always stays late on a Tuesday night to do the books. It's nothing to worry about."

The kitchen door swung open, and Ernie's ample frame appeared in the doorway. "Everything okay out here?" he called. "I heard shouting."

Jason looked to Jayden. The look of absolute terror was fading from the boy's face, but his whole body was shaking. "It's nothing, Ernie," Jason said. "It was me, you just surprised me. I thought you'd already left."

"I'm about finished in here either way," Ernie replied. "Just lock up when you're done," and he stepped back inside. "And tell Zac I know he's raiding the ice-cream freezer when I'm not here," and he winked. "Good night Jason."

Jason waited until Ernie was gone before turning to Jayden. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jayden said quickly. "It was nothing. Listen, I should get home to Ji, see how he's doing," and without looking back, Jayden picked up his backpack and ran out of the building.

* * *

"The Yokai," Trini began, reading from the only book on eastern mythology they'd been able to find in the school library, "a small sect of Japanese demonic spirits. Some were reportedly tricksters, while others were far more malevolent. They're said to have a strong connection to the north-east, and emerge from the gaps between buildings and other solid structures. They often take the shape of animals, like bears or rats or foxes, although fish-shaped demons seem to feature a lot in this artwork." She closed the book, and turned to Kim and Jason sitting opposite. "And that's all there is."

Jason sat back, quickly glancing around the library to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. But it was a fine day, and most of the school was enjoying their lunch-break outside.

"Damn," he murmured. "That really doesn't help much."

"So I'll ask," Kim said. "Why the sudden interest in Japanese myths?"

Jason looked away, but knew he'd have to tell them the reason he'd asked for their help. "There's a student I'm tutoring at the moment," he said. "Jayden Shiba."

"Zac told us about him," Trini nodded.

"The kid's a bit of a mystery," Jason continued. "But last night in the Youth Centre, he totally freaked out. He thought the Yokai were coming to get him. I tried to talk to him about it, but he ran out of there before I could catch him."

"You think he was serious?" Trini asked. "Your student's being stalked by Japanese underworld demons?"

Jason shrugged, then looked thoughtful. "It does explain a lot," he began. "Why they spent so much time moving around, why Jayden wanted me to teach him, why he spends so much time training. And why he doesn't want anyone else around him." He shook his head. "It's just so hard to believe."

Kim brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Not every monster belongs to Rita," she said, and tapped the book. "I know Billy wouldn't agree, but what if some of those stories are totally true? You know, that they're not just a bunch of old legends?"

"Six months ago I never would've believed it," Jason said.

"And six months ago we didn't have the keys to giant robots," Kimberly smiled.

"I agree with Kim," Trini said. "On the off chance that these aren't just stories, Jayden and his teacher could be in real danger. Keep an eye on them Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes - thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, and it's great that everybody's really enjoying the story so far :). Chapter three is a bit dialogue and exposition-heavy, but there is where our two major characters lay their cards on the table. Well, most of them :).

Jason1981 - in terms of Jason's secret identity, well, watch this space :).

Optima99 - both Jason and Jayden learn a great deal from each other. That was an important part of chapter 2, with the training scene in the park. Jason ends up as such a skilled swordsman, that I figured it would explain a little bit if he'd (albeit briefly) trained with a genuine honest-to-goodness samurai. I thought that'd be a neat little twist :).

SilverRider - I genuinely did consider telling "Seito" in flashback, and it would've been a nice framing element. Originally this was supposed to be a short, tiny tale (and twenty pages later, I was still writing), so I knew that if I added in the full Samurai team, it would've made the story a lot longer. Plus, Jayden's our current Red, and Jason's such an iconic figure, that I really wanted to keep the focus just on the two boys, so we get a clear picture of who they were (as opposed to who they become). But having the teams interacting, it's a tempting prospect, I'll say that :).

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dropping his backpack by the juice bar, Jason sat down on the steps and thought about what he was going to say if Jayden and Ji actually came. With every passing minute, though, it looked increasingly unlikely. Jayden and Ji had been early on occasion, but never this late before. Just when Jason was about to give up, he heard footsteps and saw Jayden step tentatively out of the shadows.

"Thought you weren't gonna show," Jason called, standing up.

"I'm sorry about last night," Jayden said, and looked away. "Listen, I… I can't stay. I can't be your student anymore. I have to leave before you get hurt."

"By the Yokai?" Jason ventured.

Jayden's eyes grew wide, and he took a minute to find his voice. "How do you know?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"My friends and I did some research," Jason replied. "The school library is a bit lacking in terms of Japanese mythology, but I got the picture," and he sat back on the step. "So I want you to tell me your story. I promise you're safe here."

"You won't believe me."

Jason briefly fought the urge to tell Jayden how he'd once stopped a giant pig wearing a Roman centurion helmet from devouring the city's food supply. "You'd be surprised," he said instead.

Sitting down beside Jason, Jayden swept his gaze around the inside of the darkened Youth Centre to make sure they were alone, before beginning. "A long time ago in Japan," he started, "demons from the Japanese underworld rose up and attacked the surface world. Five powerful Samurai houses stood together against them. They couldn't destroy the demons, but they managed to drive them back into the underworld. Every few years, though, the demons would escape again, so the Samurai families stayed together to keep protecting the world. Their children, their grandchildren and all their descendants continued the tradition."

"So where do you fit into all this?" Jason asked.

"I'm the last surviving member of the Shiba family," Jayden replied. "There's nobody else but me," he added quickly. "By the time of my great-grandfather, the five families realised that staying together was too risky, so they moved as far away from each other as they could. But we all kept our family names so we'd be able to find each other again. One family moved to London, another to California, and I think the other two are in South Africa and New Zealand."

"So this symbol training that you and Ji keep talking about, that has something to do with the demons?"

"Each family has an elemental power," Jayden explained. "Fire is the element of the Shiba clan, although I've never really been able to control it. Ji says I'll learn how to eventually, but I figure it just takes time." He paused to catch his breath, and then continued. "The last time the demons attacked the surface, they were led by the demon lord Master Xandred. My mother and father sacrificed their lives to seal Xandred away forever." He paused, his gaze distant. "I was seven."

Jason looked away. For a long time, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"The problem," Jayden continued, "is that the seal wasn't complete. Xandred is trapped in the underworld. But at some point, he'll be back."

"And it'll be your job to finish him off, won't it?" Jason asked softly.

"That's why Ji and I move a lot," Jayden replied. "We usually don't stay in the same place more than a couple of weeks."

"And the books Ji's always reading?"

"The families all kept journals of everything that happened, explaining our powers, and all the ways to destroy the demons. While I train, Ji's mission is to study them and learn everything we can about the demons, and how to lock them away forever."

"But if this Xandred is trapped in the Underworld, who are you running from?"

"For months now," Jayden began, "one of Xandred's warriors – a demon called Sagasu – has been on our trail. Sagasu is relentless. He knows how dangerous I am, and he won't stop until he catches me. A month ago, Sagasu got too close, so we ran. It's not even Sagasu I'm worried about. He has a pet, a mountain troll named Oni. Oni is as tall as a house with skin like stone. He's totally loyal to Sagasu, and according to legend he can't be killed. But he'll get here one day, and all we can do is run."

"Wow," Jason breathed. "So that's the story of the Shiba clan."

Jayden let out a sad laugh. "For whatever it's worth," he said, "my mother's name before she was married was Jones."

"Man, even your name isn't yours," Jason said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jayden replied. "You know the worst part? I have this grand destiny, out there waiting for me. I can't avoid it, I can't run from it, I don't have a say in it. But what if I'm not the guy? What if I mess it all up? What if I'm not strong enough, or good enough?" He turned to Jason, and lowered his voice as if confessing to a horrible secret. "I know what I'm _supposed_ to do, but what if I can't? What then?"

Jason frowned. Normally Zordon was the one to provide inspirational speeches in these moments. "I'm not sure I have the answers," he said. "But I _do_ know what you mean. My friends and I, we have this big thing hanging over our heads. I don't think anyone regrets making the decision to take this onboard. But we all jumped in so fast. I'm worried that we're in way over our heads and don't know it yet. Sometimes I'm scared that this is all going to get too big for us. It's not a good feeling."

"Your friends at school, you mean?" Jayden asked.

Jason caught himself. "Uh, yeah, totally," he said, shifting awkwardly in his seat. "I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I think what you're doing is pretty brave. Now c'mon," and he climbed to his feet and walked over to the training mats. "We have work to do."

"But, I told you that I was leaving…"

"I know, I was there," Jason said. "If you're destined to bring down some kind of ultimate evil, not to mention take on this Sagasu character, then there's a hell of a lot more I have to teach you." He paused, and his face fell. "Don't tell Ji I just swore."

Jayden looked away, and couldn't help but smile. "Okay."

* * *

"Is Ji still not well?" Jason asked the next night, as Jayden made his way into the empty Youth Centre.

"He was a lot better today," Jayden said. "But just before I left, he started having some luck translating a couple of old Shiba journals. He didn't want to leave. He actually told me to have fun."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad he's a little easier on you these days."

"So what's the plan for the night?"

"Actually, I thought we could do some weapon-work," Jason replied. "You're great with a sword, but I was thinking…"

A soft red light began to flicker behind them, and they turned to the juice bar to see a crimson glow shining around the kitchen door. Jason's face fell. That really didn't look like the kitchen light.

To his credit, Jayden didn't panic. "That's just Ernie, right?" he asked unsteadily. "He always stays back on a Tuesday night. You told me that."

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "Except it's Friday." He suddenly noticed the same light flickering from out of the nearby hallway, and turned to see an unearthly red glow emanating from the gaps between the lockers. A second later, the same light began to shine from under the workbench.

Jayden spun around on the spot, a look of horror dawning on his face. "Jason…"

"It's all right," Jason said. "Stay behind me."

As they watched, clawed hands began to reach out of the impossibly-narrow gaps around the doors and lockers. Grabbing the tiles, red-scaled creatures began pulling themselves free, stumbling out onto the floor and standing up. Trini had been right. They were nothing so much as demonic fish, with yellow claws and red fins on their heads and bodies. They had no discernable eyes, but mouths full of glistening teeth. They made little noise as they shuffled towards Jason and Jayden, and closed in around them. Several of the creatures carried jagged swords, the blades made out of bone. Jason felt a sharp pain in his arm, and realised that Jayden was holding him so tightly his fingernails were digging into Jason's shoulder.

"Hey," Jason began, turning to meet Jayden's gaze. "There's something I never got around to teaching you, but it's important. When it gets dark, and there are _things_ scratching at the door, don't get scared."

"No?"

"No," Jason replied. "_Get_ _mad_."

Leaping forward, Jason took to the air with a flying spin kick, catching the beasts by surprise and launching two of them off their feet. Dropping to the ground, he found his footing as the Yokai recovered and lurched towards him. He blocked a low punch and struck the beast away, kicking a second opponent back before flattening a third with a powerful right hook. He heard a blade whistling through the air behind him, and instinct took over. He spun around and caught the beast's arm mid-swing, forcing the creature back with a palm-strike and smashing his elbow into the jaw of another. His heart pounding, he ducked as another sword flashed towards him. Grabbing the monster's wrist, he struck it with a sharp crack. The creature squealed, losing his grip on the weapon and retreating. Jason grabbed the sword as it fell and raised it high as the horde of demons backed fearfully away.

He spun back to Jayden, but Sagasu was suddenly before him. The monster had piercing yellow eyes, and his face and skin were streaked with blue and black. He was wearing what looked to be a suit of mismatched pieces of traditional Samurai armour. Trophies, Jason realised quickly, from past defeats. Jason knew he was in trouble, and immediately aimed the sword for Sagasu's head. But the demon was faster than Jason expected, stepping around the blow and striking Jason's arm as he passed. Even as the sword clattered to the ground, Jason spun to the side and kicked high, but Sagasu blocked the move and smashed his fist into Jason's chin, sending him crashing to the floor where Jayden was immediately by his side.

Dazed from the blow, Jason spat out a mouthful of blood as Jayden turned to Sagasu. "What do you want?" Jayden shouted.

"Oh, to destroy the Shiba clan, flood the Earth and wipe out humanity," Sagasu replied, his voice slick and greasy. "It doesn't even have to be in that order."

Jason climbed to his feet, keeping himself between Jayden and Sagasu. But as he glanced around, his brow fell. The Yokai were holding their ground, and Sagasu was making no move to attack. _Why not?_

"Where's Oni?" Jayden asked. "It's not like you to attack without him."

"He's not here," Jason replied, and met Sagasu's fiery gaze. "Attacking without your most powerful weapon? You're stalling," and he suddenly realised the truth. "This is a distraction. You were **never **the target, Jayden," and Jayden glanced up to him. "Ji was!"

Sagasu sneered. "That foolish oaf," he growled. "With his library of knowledge, we would possess all we needed to destroy the world, free Master Xandred and counter your sealing power!"

"We have to get to Ji!" Jayden hissed.

Jason nodded, glancing around the room and fighting to recall everything Trini had told him. "The demons are all about the north-east, right?" he asked. Jayden nodded. "So where's the south-west corner of the building?"

Jayden turned to the locker hallway. "The front window there!"

"Great," Jason said. Turning back to the Yokai, he kicked two of them out of the way and reached for a nearby table. Everyone backed away in alarm as he held the table high and swung it wildly around him, before launching it across the Youth Centre where it smashed through the window in a shower of broken glass. Without wasting another second, he grabbed Jayden and bolted. They raced towards the window and leaped out into the night as the Yokai howled in rage behind them.

Jason turned to Jayden. "Run on ahead," he said quickly. "I'll be right behind you." Jayden nodded, and Jason raised his communicator to his mouth. "Guys! Jayden was right! Suit up and head over to the Park Hotel, just near the Youth Centre! I'll meet you there!" And he raced off after Jayden.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes - thanks again for all the feedback :). So we're at chapter four. As the last scene of chapter 3 hinted, this is where everything hits the fan :).

Optima99 - thanks for your compliments. I enjoy learning about the Rangers as people, y'know? What I found while writing "Seito" is that Jayden (and, to a similar extent, Ji as well) was actually a fascinating, compelling character. Jayden really reminds me a lot of Jason, and that thought really inspired the writing of this story. As the last chapter entailed, both Jason and Jayden learn and grow, from their time as friends, and we see some of that here (a couple of important milestones for young Jayden). Anyway, enjoy :).

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The glow flickered to life between the bars of a stormwater drain, soon spreading to the twisted shadows of a row of hedges, and then the slats of a wooden fence. Before long, the quiet suburban street was lit up by a malevolent red light, as dozens of Yokai demons began climbing out into the night and assembling on the street. Directly opposite them stood the Park Hotel.

"There!" one of the fish hissed, pointing a clawed finger at the building. "Let us give them reason to scream!"

The Yokai standing beside him stepped forward, rested a long-barrelled launcher on his shoulder and pulled the trigger. A fireball shot across the street and slammed into the top floor of the hotel, shaking the building and shattering its windows. He fired again and again, blast after blast smashing into the side of the building. The night air came alive with the sound of the hotel guests screaming for help, as fire rapidly took hold of the building's walls.

"Where is he?" screeched one of the beasts.

The demon beside him nodded to the room at the end of the block. "Go!"

Inside his room, Ji was just reaching for another journal when he felt the building shake, and a shower of dust rained down over him. His face fell, and he looked up and around as the hotel shook again. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he heard the crackle of fire and smelt the smoke growing steadily thicker in the air. His eyes shot open.

_They'd been found._

He raced over to the window and pulled back the curtain to see a legion of Yokai heading towards him. The building was now well alight, and he could see the fire roaring down towards him. Running back to his meditation mat, Ji reached for his knapsack of books and crammed the remaining journals in. But just as he turned to the door, he tripped over the chair leg and crashed to the ground, his ankle twisting awkwardly as he fell. Fire was now licking at the ceiling above his head.

Without warning, the room's door was kicked off its hinges. Jason and Jayden stood in the doorway.

"C'mon!" Jayden cried. They raced into the room, and Jason knelt down to help Ji to his feet. As they looked back to the door, several Yokai stepped into the room, blocking their exit. Jayden grit his teeth, and then took a hesitant step forward.

"Jayden!" Jason yelled. He couldn't help Ji and protect Jayden all at once.

But as he watched in disbelief, Jayden reached into his coat and _pulled free a shining silver blade_. The sword couldn't possibly have fit into Jayden's pocket and was almost larger than he was, yet Jayden spun it around him as if it was weightless. Charging forward, he slashed wildly at the approaching demons, carving the silver blade through their scales. The beasts screeched in pain, immediately retreating as Jayden continued moving forward, slicing his blade through the air with every step. Finally, after Jayden had cleared them a path, Jason carried Ji out into the night. All around, people were fighting to escape from not only the fire but the ever-increasing number of monsters.

The three huddled together in the carpark as the Yokai closed in around them. "What now?" Jayden asked.

The ground shook, and they turned in horror to see Oni step out of the shadows. He was unmistakable. Eight feet tall, the beast had red skin, a mouth full of yellow teeth, and two horns jutting out from his forehead. He had a long, tangled beard, and was wearing a tiger-skin loincloth around his stomach. In one hand, he carried a long club set with wicked spikes. Sweeping his gaze around the carpark, Oni's eyes fell onto Jayden and Ji, and he grinned with predatory malice.

"Oni," Jayden murmured. "Oh no." As the beast stepped towards them, Jayden raised his sword, the blade trembling, then suddenly pointed to the sky.

"Jason, what's that?"

Jason looked up to see five coloured bolts of lightning shoot down from the clouds. They touched down in the middle of the crowd of demons, launching the monsters high into the air. As the Yokai crashed out onto the street, the sparks and smoke began to clear, revealing the Green, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Power Rangers standing side-by-side before them.

Jason smiled to himself. "So that's what that looks like," he said softly.

The Rangers raced forward to meet their opponents as the Yokai charged towards them. Two of the fish leaped towards Zac, but the Black Ranger blocked a punch from the right, took one creature to the ground with a sharp left hook, while a wide roundhouse punch slammed the second off his feet. Behind him, one of the creatures slashed its sword towards Trini. The Yellow Ranger stepped around the blade, dodging a second swing and easily blocking a third, before a high kick sent the beast crashing. A few metres away, one of the beasts aimed its blaster for the approaching Blue Ranger. But Billy dived over the blast, rolling to his feet and kicking the weapon out of the monster's hands, taking him out with a rapid blow to the chest.

Across the carpark, a crowd of Yokai closed in around the Green Ranger. Dodging a wide punch, Tommy grabbed his attacker's arm while the beast was off-balance and threw him into another. They crashed to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Hearing footsteps behind him, he ducked as a sword sliced through the air above his head. The creature swung again, and Tommy caught the weapon with one hand, shattered the blade with the other and smashed the beast back away. Over at the hotel building, a young family had raced outside to escape the fire only to find themselves surrounded by a crowd of the fish demons. As the monsters approached, the Pink Ranger dropped down before them, Kimberly easily making short work of the monsters before helping the family to safety.

While Jayden helped Ji out to the street, Jason ran over to where Tommy was just finishing off the last of his opponents.

"We got your message," Tommy said.

Jason pointed to Jayden and Ji. "I'm here with them, I can't morph," he began. "We'll rescue the hotel guests and deal with the fire. You finish off the demons."

Tommy nodded. "Any advice?"

"Yeah," Jason replied. "The big one over there is Oni, a Japanese troll demon. According to everyone I've talked to, Oni is unkillable. _Go prove everyone wrong_."

"You got it," said Tommy, and raced away.

By now Jayden and Ji had made it out onto the street, gathering alongside the crowd of hotel guests who'd escaped the fire. But as Jason returned, screams begin echoing down from the top floor of the hotel, and he looked up to see several families leaning out of their windows, trapped by the approaching fire. He looked around desperately, then turned to Jayden.

"We have to help those people!" Jason shouted.

"How?" Jayden replied. "What can we do?"

"Fire's the element of the Shiba family, right?" Jason said. "Look around, man. You've got plenty to work with."

Jayden paused, realising what Jason was asking. "I'm not sure I can do this…"

"But you can," Jason said, and placed both hands on Jayden's shoulders. "I know you can."

"Okay," Jayden said, "okay." With chaos on all sides, he slowly stepped towards the burning hotel, the inferno reflecting in his eyes. "Fire is my power," he said, his voice growing louder. "Fire is my element, and under my control. And fire will obey me!"

Dropping his sword, Jayden threw his arms wide, the air shimmering between his hands. As Jason watched, a glowing symbol began to appear. It was as large as Jayden, and shining so brightly it almost hurt to look at. Jason shielded his eyes, but recognised what he was looking at from Japanese classes he'd taken years ago in school.

It was the kanji symbol for _fire_.

A thin ribbon of flame reached down from the burning hotel towards the glowing symbol, the character growing brighter as the fire was drawn into it. The flames along the building began to falter, growing weaker by the second. Jason and Ji looked on in silence as the symbol siphoned away more and more of the firestorm, leaving the building smouldering but no longer burning. With sweat beading off his forehead, Jayden slowly pushed his hands together, the symbol growing smaller and smaller, before finally, he clapped his hands and the burning symbol snuffed itself out.

Jayden slumped forward, exhausted, and Jason caught him as he fell. But he'd done it. The fire had been extinguished. The hotel was safe. "Wow," Jason murmured. "That was incredible."

Across the carpark, the five Rangers stood their ground as Oni thundered towards them, the ground shuddering with every step.

"Let's take this guy!" Tommy shouted.

"Right!"

The troll roared and swept the spiked club towards them, forcing the Rangers to leap to safety. Turning back to their opponent, Kim sprang into the air with a powerful kick, but her boot bounced off the beast's chest and she dropped to the ground. Billy raced forward as Kim recovered, but Oni struck Kimberly away and slammed his club into Billy's stomach, sending the Blue Ranger flying. Taking charge, Tommy swung a punch for the troll's stomach with all his might. It was like hitting a wall of granite, and unfazed, Oni immediately retaliated. Tommy ducked a ham-sized fist and kicked low, but the troll caught his boot and threw him into Trini, taking them both to the ground. Even as they fell, Zac leaped forward, but Oni swung his club and struck Zac out of the air, sending the Black Ranger crashing.

The Rangers regrouped as Trini helped Zac to his feet.

"It's the club," Trini said quickly. "We have to get the club."

The Rangers summoned their Power Weapons in bright flashes of light. Lumbering forward, Oni lashed out. Billy struck the club away with his lance and swung his weapon in a wide arc for the monster's stomach. The blow connected, but Oni had no chance to recover as Trini threw both daggers for the beast's head. He dodged one but the second sliced clean through one of his horns. Mad with rage, he thundered towards the Rangers, swinging blindly. With only a second to aim at the rampaging troll, Kimberly fired a volley of arrows straight towards him. The arrows thudded into Oni's wrist and he roared, losing his grip on the weapon. As the club fell, Tommy spun Zac into the air, the Black Ranger swinging his Power Axe and smashing the weapon in two. The pieces fell to the ground, broken and shattered, and Oni could only stare at them in disbelief.

Keeping up the attack, Tommy kicked high, smashing his boot into the creature's jaw. Oni grunted with annoyance as Tommy dropped to the ground and fell back. Beside him, Trini and Billy raced forward, Trini slicing her daggers low while Billy slashed high with his lance. Oni's body erupted in sparks and smoke, and the monster staggered away. But while Oni was off-balance, Zac jumped straight up and slammed his fist into the troll's chin. The blow rocked the monster, and he fought to regain his footing. Before he could retaliate, Kimberly leaped up onto the roof of an abandoned car, raised her bow and fired. A dozen glowing arrows exploded through the air towards the beast, and the entire carpark went up in a blaze of fire. Oni roared weakly, beaten but still on his feet.

"Let's finish this!" Tommy said.

The Rangers aimed their Blade Blasters as Tommy reached for the Dragon Dagger. Charging the blade with power, he slashed the weapon for the troll just as the Rangers fired. The air ignited around them, and the five blasts slammed into Oni and instantly tore him apart in a fiery explosion that lit up the night sky and sent pieces of debris flying out onto the street.

Jayden and Ji could barely believe what they'd just seen. "They destroyed Oni," murmured Ji, dumbfounded. "That's just… that's…"

"That's the Power Rangers," Jason said. "Give them something impossible to do then stand back and watch. Listen," and he turned to Jayden, "you need to keep helping the hotel guests. I'm gonna go call for some ambulances, okay? Stay here! Don't move!" Jayden nodded, and Jason raced off.

* * *

A crack in the side of the hotel glowed red, and Sagasu stepped out into the night. The sounds of screaming and destruction brought a cruel smile to his face. But as he gazed around, his grin faded. It wasn't the humans cowering in panic or fighting to escape, but his own Yokai warriors! Looking around in disbelief, he caught sight of Oni's club lying on the bitumen, shattered and burning. In the distance, five brightly-coloured figures approached.

The centuries-old demon saw red. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he screamed. Raising his fists, he sent fireballs whistling towards the team of heroes. The carpark went up in flames, but as the smoke began to clear, Sagasu's jaw fell open.

Standing in the carpark were _six_ figures, Red and Green in the middle, all six unharmed by the blast. They said nothing, but Sagasu could feel the cold fury in their gazes. Without a word, Jason summoned his Power Sword and began slowly walking forward. Sagasu sneered and punched the air, launching twin fireballs for the Rangers. Zac swung his axe, catching the first blast with the flat of the blade, while Tommy stepped forward to catch the second with the Dragon Shield. Jason didn't miss a step.

Sagasu stepped back in alarm, but summoned a bow of fire and immediately unleashed a barrage of fiery arrows. They scorched across the battlefield towards the approaching Red Ranger, until Billy struck several out of the air with his lance, while Kimberly fired her own arrows to destroy the rest in a shower of sparks.

Fear overtook anger, and Sagasu grabbed a pair of knives from his belt and threw them straight for Jason's helmet. But Trini launched her own daggers, taking out Sagasu's blades in midair. Sagasu backed away but it was too late. Jason broke into a run and slammed into the demon with all the force of a runaway train, sending him flying back through the hotel into the alley behind the building, where he crashed to the ground in a pile of rubble. Wounded, Sagasu looked around in alarm, and realised he'd run out of options.

"Retreat!" he cried.

The Yokai didn't need to be told twice, immediately fleeing towards any gaps they could see. Staggering to his feet, Sagasu saw a crack in the cement beneath him, and dived down into the red light…

…just as the Rangers arrived. Jason raced towards the glowing gap and reached in. His fingers closed around something solid, and he dragged Sagasu back out of the gap with a surprised yelp, before throwing him against the wall so hard the building shook.

"What do you want?" Sagasu whimpered.

Jason leaned in close until they were nose-to-helmet. "Stay away from the Shiba boy," the Red Ranger growled, his voice low and dangerous. "And never step foot in this city again. Do you hear me?"

"But, but, Master Xandred will…"

Tommy raised his dagger. "Tell your master that we'd love to see him sometime."

"Get out," Jason said. Stepping back, the Red Ranger struck at the wall with his sword, carving a deep gash in the concrete. Sagasu glanced from the Rangers to the gash, and was gone in a flash of crimson. As they watched, the crack glowed red for a second then faded away. Before long, the night fell silent. The demons were gone.

Jason let out a breath, and turned to his friends. "Good work guys," he said. "I watched you take out Oni. That was unreal."

Zac grinned beneath his helmet. "Rangers one, unkillable troll demon, nil."

"Affirmative," Billy added. "The hotel patrons all seemed to have survived their ordeal as well."

The Rangers stepped back around to the carpark in front of the hotel. In the distance, they could hear sirens, indicating the police and ambulances were on their way.

"Hey," said Trini. "Where's Jayden?"

"I left him with the other guests," Jason said. But turning to the crowd of people beyond the fenceline, he couldn't see any sign of Jayden or Ji. The two of them had taken the opportunity amidst all the commotion and slipped away unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter up, guys and gals. A short and sweet epilogue to round things out. Thanks to everybody who wrote a little review, or dropped me a note to let me know you enjoyed the tale :). I want you to know that I really appreciated it. Jayden is a great character, and Jason is one of my favourite Rangers of all time (I'm not even gonna lie, heh). Seeing them interact just seemed such a natural fit. Jason's now a superhero and is still unsure about the future, while Jayden has this huge destiny waiting for him and it scares him, so having these two young men spend time together, and then learn and grow from the experience (into the amazing heroes that we know they eventually become) was a really fun thing to explore.

Anyway, enjoy :).

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"… it's been a week since the fire that tore through the Park Hotel, and all the victims have now been released from hospital. No lives were lost thanks to the timely intervention of the Power Rangers, but the hotel itself will have to be demolished and rebuilt. In other news…"

Jason switched off the radio, hit the lights and stepped out of the Youth Centre after another weekly karate class, locking the door behind him. Turning to the street, he smiled.

Jayden was standing in the shadows by the carpark.

"Hey," Jason said. "I'm glad to see you're okay. You missed a couple of lessons, though."

"I came to say goodbye," Jayden said.

Jason's face fell, but he nodded. "I figured I wouldn't be seeing you again."

"It's what we do," Jayden continued, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Whenever the demons catch up to us, we usually just leave."

"You don't have to," Jason offered. "I think you'll be safe here. I doubt Sagasu will be back any time soon. And if that Xandred is as forgiving as he sounds…"

"I know. But after the fire, people will be asking questions we can't really answer."

"Well I hope you find a place where you can settle down and make some friends," Jason continued. "Still, you're welcome back any time. And if you ever need help, just call. I'll come running, I promise."

"You will, won't you?" Jayden said softly. "It's just, before I go, I wanted to say thanks. For everything. I don't feel so scared of the future anymore. And it's kind of a good feeling."

"Me neither," Jason replied. "Just don't be a stranger, and we can call it even."

Jayden smiled, and began to walk away when he turned back to Jason. "You know," he began, "all things considered, Jason Scott, you'd make a pretty awesome samurai."

"Thanks," Jason replied.

"Still," Jayden said, and lowered his voice. "Maybe it's best you stick with the dinosaurs for now." Jason laughed with surprise, and Jayden grinned. "See you around Jase." And as Jason Scott waved goodbye, Jayden Shiba disappeared into the night.

**The end.**

**Or ... the beginning.  
**


End file.
